Love Letter Iris 2
by elucila7
Summary: This story is a spin-off of the completed fan fiction short story "Love Letter Iris". Iris and Kazuma are back from their trip to Japan- But oh no! -When Claire drops a ring in Kazuma's room, he misunderstands it to be a wedding confession ring! Determined to reciprocate Claire's feelings, he sets out to impress his one true love!


"Iris-sama! Iris-sama! Guards! get an archpriest here quick, Iris-sama has fallen ill!"

Claire, who came to wake up the princess, panicked when Iris lost consciousness. Iris sat upright on her bed, her eyes still open, cheeks still dripping with tears. Even so, Iris still offered a gentle smile- though this offered little comfort to Claire- unnerving, even.

"There's nothing to heal. She hasn't fallen ill, she just needs rest."

It's been some time since the archpriest checked up on Iris. Even so, Claire was still unsettled, unable to calm her nerves despite the archpriest's assessment. She stormed out of the door, briskly moving through the castle hall and barged straight into a Kazuma's room.

"YOU!"

She removed the covers from the bed, attempting to violently wake up Kazuma. When it comes to Iris, there's only one person that would cause mischief for everybody.

However, Claire's fury quickly turned into shame, as Kazuma wore nothing underneath the covers, save for a pair of boxers shorts.

Kazuma woke up to see that Claire had removed the covers from his bed, as she covered her face in shame.

He calmly put his hands behind his head as he lay on his bed.

He was used to this already.

"Hey Claire, you come here for a night raid?"

"I-insolent fool! That's not what I- kyaaaaaah!"

Kazuma's proud member shamelessly rose, protruding from his boxers.

"Anytime now."

"That's sexual harassment!"

"Oh this? This is just morning wood. Look Claire, he's wiggling- he's trying to say good morning to you too."

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Nyahahahahaha!"

Claire stormed out of Kazuma's room in a panic. Kazuma triumphantly laughed, as he stood in his room with nothing but his boxers. Kazuma's menacing laugh could be heard throughout the castle, and those who witnessed Claire storm into Kazuma's room -only to leave in tears- shook in fear.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. What a way to start the day. I should change into my clothes before Iris comes knocking on my door. Oh? What's this?"

Kazuma found a ring on the floor.

Is this supposed to be Claire's ring? Did she have one just like Iris? Why would she leave this here? Was she gonna give this to me? Was she actually gonna propose to me?! Oh shit. This is bad. So embarassing! Acting like that in front of her after she mustered her courage to propose. I didn't really think much of her, but now that I know she likes me, a pretty Onee-san like her is actually my preference now that I think about it. Unlike Darkness, she's a bashful maiden that's not shamelessly perverted. She's also not an idiot that spends all her skill points on defense. I also feel a sense of comraderie with her when it comes to fawning adoration over Iris. What does she see in me though? Did her she have a change of heart when she figured out I was the man behind the mask of the chivalrous thief? I remember Claire's face turned slightly red, acting like a maiden as she was praising the chivalrous thief's power in admiration while berating me in the same breath, back when I stole Iris' ring. Was that it? Would Claire have really fallen for me then and there if I revealed my identity? Alright! I've decided. Claire- I'll be the one to propose to you instead!

Kazuma headed out of his room to go to the city to go shopping. He wanted to get Claire something nice, something that could one-up Claire's attempt at proposal. As he walked through the hallway, he found Iris on the opposite end- gently smiling at him as she approached her.

"Good afternoon, Onii-sama. I slept through the morning, and was adviced to take it easy today so I'm free-"

"Hey Iris, do you know where Claire is or where she'll go at this hour? I have a feeling she's going to be avoiding me after what happened in the bedroom"

Kazuma ignored Iris' idle pleasantries, his mind was racing to prepare for his proposal.

"Wait, what happened in the bedroom? And why would Claire avoid you?"

Kazuma's phrasing made Iris curious with thinly vieled jealousy.

He muttered to himself-

"I'll worry about this later. It's not like I need to find her right away. First I'll need to get her something nice from the shops at the capital. A bouquet of roses maybe? Chocolate or stuffed animals? No that's too impersonal. What does she even like?"

"Onii-sama...? Wait, no, Onii-sama I'm free all day today so do you want to-"

Kazuma was briskly walking, now some distance away from Iris, before he turned to Iris.

"I'm sorry Iris- did you say something?"

Iris pinched her dress and gave Kazuma a lonely smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to say I'll be with Rain all day today to study."

"Ah. Is that so? It's a shame, but I guess we'll have to play some other time then."

"I guess so..."

As Kazuma turned the corner, Iris couldn't maintain her smile any longer. She was alone, standing in the empty hall of the castle. She had nobody she smiled for anymore.


End file.
